Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night
by the Flying-Panda
Summary: An unknown fairy tail of a little boy and a little girl. Based off of Tale of Six Trillion Years and One Night sung by IA
1. A Little Boy

**_In a village of a nameless era_**

**_And of a nameless young boy_**

**_No one knows_**

**_This fairy tale_**

A young blue haired boy with a strange tattoo starred in horror as his village was destroyed and enslaved. As he fled the burning houses, the _demons_ spotted him._ 'No,'_ he thought, _'what did I do to deserve this?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>From the time of my birth<em>**

**_A taboo child_**

**_As a demon's offspring_**

**_Though I didn't deserve it_**

**_I received the punishment_**

The boy and his village was sent to help build a tower. The guards were cruel, and he, with his blue hair and strange marking, was a target that stood out. And so he was punished unfairly._ (But he was happy, because this meant his friends would be punished less.)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There is nothing<strong>_

_**To be sad about at all**_

_**But the small burn of sunset**_

_**Pulls on my hand**_

It didn't seem too bad, but the little girl tugging on his hand, the one with the hair the color of a sunset, didn't seem to agree.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything<strong>_

_**Neither the kindness after scolding**_

_**Nor the warmth after rain**_

_**But really, really, really, it's really cold**_

The blue-haired boy was cold. Well, he was always cold, but he was especially cold right now. Somehow… he was forgetting.

Did he really have a _family_? A _home_? Wasn't he always here, working under cruel eyes to finish a tower that seemed to never grow? Maybe his life before this had just been a dream.

He felt so cold.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't die, I can't die, why can't I die?<strong>_

_**Even though I can't have a single dream**_

_**No one knows**_

_**This fairy tale**_

_**Drawn into the sunset**_

_**It disappeared**_

Nobody would know about the small villages that disappeared, the people who slowly lost hope, and the small blue haired boy who so desperately wanted to be_ free_.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Yo! Flying-Panda here. This is my first Fanfic...so... yeah (sigh). Hopefully, I didn't steal anyone's ideas... or made anyone's eyes explode... thanks for reading! Please rate and review!


	2. A Little Girl

_**Violence that was almost spit out**_

**_And contemptuous eyes every day_**

**_Eventually you_**

_**Were standing there**_

A little red haired girl stood out against the grays, blacks, and browns. Such a bright color in such a dark world. She, also, made a eye-catching target. One time, when she was picking herself up from the dark dust, a hand appeared before her eyes. The hand was connected to a blue-haired boy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Even though I wasn't supposed to talk to you<em>**

**_"I wish I could know your name"_**

**_I'm sorry_**

**_I have no name_**

**_Not even a tongue_**

The girl wanted to ask who he was. Not many would go out of their way to help another slave, so she was very curious. But those slacking off would be punished, so she was scared.

_'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The place where I belong<strong>_

_**Doesn't exist anywhere**_

_**"Let's go home together"**_

_**My hand is pulled**_

Her village had also been burnt down. She had been running from the flames and demons and darkness and almost made it. But her friend's sister, such a cute little girl, was scared. So the redhead hid the little girl in a box, and ran.

_But she was too late._

So she ended up, surrounded by the _graysandblacksandbrowns_, building that neverending tower.

Until the boy came.

He was also unhappy with his life. He also wanted to escape, and they dreamed of living outside of the island, where nobody would yell at them for not working and they could laugh and smile without fear. So they planned and waited.


	3. A Glass Shatters

**_I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything_**

_**Neither the fact that you're not a child anymore**_

**_Nor the unfamiliar_**

_**Warmth of human hands**_

**_Just that this really, really, really is reality_**

The little girl was cold. Well, she had always been cold, but she was really, really cold. The boy had been captured. She counterattacked by leading a riot against the guards. Old Bob had lost his life, and she had lost an eye, but it was successful! The slaves were finally _free_! But when she told the boy, he said that he had already been free, that what she did was worthless. He said that she was living in a fantasy. and that he was no longer a child who believed in such tales.

_How could he say that?_

She was banished, never to see her friends, or the blue haired boy, ever again. She was comforted by unfamiliar hands, soothed by unfamiliar voices and wondered,

_'Is this a nightmare?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>You won't stop, you won't stop, why won't you stop?<em>**

**_Even though you'll be killed if found_**

**_Two taboo children after the rain_**

**_Were drawn into the sunset_**

**_And disappeared_**

The little girl grew to become a young woman known for her strength and beauty. She had new friends, a new family. She had people to laugh with, to cry with, and was content.

_But she still remembered the blue haired boy._

She saw him again at the tower, the one they had worked on as children and _why was it still standing?_ The boy would be hunted down by the world if he continued. _Why would he do this?_

The little girl, now a young lady, started to cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daytime begins, nighttime begins<strong>_

_**Caught when tired of playing**_

_**In this world**_

_**Aside from you and me**_

_**If everyone else stopped existing**_

_**It would be so nice**_

The little boy grew to become a handsome young man, known for his wit and power. His friends were happy, and his tower was almost complete.

_But he still remembered the red haired girl._

Of course, the world didn't know about the demon inside him, the darkness surrounding him. He would set the world free, everyone would be unchained from the horrors of the impending darkness. But a voice inside his head screamed _'No! How could you? Don't you know what you're doing?!'_ What was wrong? Nothing at all. He would free the world, and nothing would stop him.

The little boy, now a young man, was so tired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If everyone else stopped existing<strong>_

_**It would be so nice**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Yo! Third chapter! Sorry it's kinda short...

Anyway, thanks to waterwielder25 for favorite-ing!

Please rate 'n review, and thanks for reading!


	4. The End of Time

**_I hear a voice I don't know, don't know_**

**_Aside from you and me, all of mankind_**

**_Will soon resist_**

**_Pulled by the hand _**

**_And drawn in by the sunset_**

**_We disappeared_**

The boy had lost. The salmon haired dragon had overpowered him, and his tower, the key to the world's freedom, was destroyed. But somehow… he was slightly relieved. Why would he be relieved?

Then he remembered.

He wasn't free. He hadn't been free. How could he say that to the red haired girl? And he had tried to complete the tower, the same tower that was home to so many of their nightmares.

_'I'm sorry'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anything<em>**

**_Neither what will happen from now on_**

**_Nor your name_**

**_For now_**

**_For now, that's fine_**

**_I just really, really, really, really think so_**

He had forgotten. He didn't know who the girl was, the one with the hair the color of a sunset. Why was she crying? He didn't know why, but he felt an urge to destroy whatever made her upset. How did she know him? What was his name? He had so many unanswered questions.

_But for now, he was content._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't know, I don't know<em>**

**_That ringing in the ears_**

**_Was drawn in by the sunset and disappeared_**

They were both happy. The world had been saved, and there was - finally - a peaceful moment. They could finally laugh happily, celebrate care-freely, mourn peacefully. The boy and the girl reconciled, finally laughing together. Holding hands, they ran into the sunset and disappeared.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Its done!

Thanks to whoever reads this!

Thanks to waterwielder25 and Kathlinee for favoriting!

Ja ne!


End file.
